Nova
by Benjamin236
Summary: The Nova Corps is about to make a comeback. As Richard Rider makes his way out the Cancerverse. A new Nova is about to learn the truth about the man his father was.
1. The Offer

_Issue One: The Offer_

Richard Rider just saved the universe, at least that's what he hoped. The last thing he remembered doing was teaming up with Peter Quill to stop Thanos once and for all. Right now Richard Rider felt off. Like he wasn't in the space heaven he had fantasized about ages ago. As a matter of fact looking around he felt as though he was trapped for some odd reason. Doing a mental check of his body, he saw that everything was still there.

"Alright Richard, where the hell are you?" Richard questioned himself before deciding to walk around the area with hopes that this wasn't the afterlife because if it was then it sucked.

"Man I hope the Nova Corps will continue on without me." Richard said to himself while allowing himself to take his mind off of his current predicament. He was hoping that Robbie, his brother might be able to take his place or at the very least see that everyone who put on a helmet was important to the corps.

"Well Robbie, I'm sure you can do it. I just hope mom and dad take the news with ease." Richard commented wondering how his friends would take his death before not allowing that though to cross his mind anymore.

"There has to be a way out of here." Richard said not allowing himself to think in the negative mindset anymore.

"You want a way out?" A voice questioned as Richard turned around to see a figure wearing a cloak approach him.

"Who are you? And how did you get here? As a matter of fact what is this place?" Richard said shooting off three questions with hopes of getting answers as to his current situation.

"So many questions for a Nova." The cloaked figure said before a staff appeared in their hand. "I am the guardian of space limbo. My role is to test those who died early and ask them whether or not they have the will to continue to live or die. Dying in space has different rules than dying on Earth."

"So, do you have a name or what?" Richard asked earning a nod from the cloaked figure.

"My name is Grim, and I'm here to offer you something Richard." Grim answered back.

"Okay, what are you selling?" Richard asked once more before Grim cleared his voice for this one.

"I can put you back in the real world Richard but the "catch" as you earthlings is can you beat the thing that put you here in?" Grim explained as Richard eyes seemed to widen in response. Could he beat Thanos by himself? I mean he just died fighting Thanos and now he might have to fight him again for his freedom.

"If you cannot do it Richard I understand. Many have tried to kill the mad titan and have failed. So I understand if you wish to just die. No one would be angry if you chose to rest in peace." Grim said trying to persuade Richard to just allowing Richard to pass on.

"You must not know me at all Grim." Richard started off as the memories of his friends, family, and the people he saved started to flood his mind. All his times in the Nova corps, hanging with the New Warriors, and teaming up with the Guardians of The Galaxy. All of these memories of good and bad times, his life were coming to his mind.

"So what is your answer mister Rider?" Grim asked wanting to know his next plan of action.

"I'm the Nova Prime, there is no way I'm dying here. So I say bring Thanos on!" Richard shouted as the nova force started to explode off of his body. Richards resolve to live outweigh his wanting to die in peace.

"Very well." Grim stated before a portal seemed to open from the ground as Thanos started to rise from it.

"Alright Thanos, court this!" Richard shouted before taking off at a fast pace as the battle for his life just began.

**A/N**

Check Out Guardians of The Galaxy Issue 2 for more. Also this was my first time writing Richard, so I'm finding my groove as I read more comics that are centered around him. Probably my shortest chapter but let me know what you think still people.


	2. Combat

_Issue 2: Combat_

_Okay Richard, time to come up with a new plan._ Richard thought to himself as he was flying around his most hated enemy. Hitting him with all he had at the moment; while doing some damage it wasn't close to knocking him out anytime soon.

"Is that all you got!" Thanos roared before blasting Richard with a blue beam coming out of his right palm. Richard was able to dodge the attack but barely.

"No way ugly." Richard replied back before sending two blast made up his Nova Force at the mad titan who took the attacks like they were nothing.

"Man, I could really go for a miracle right about now." Richard commented before landing and taking a quick breather. Thanos seemed to have frozen in place.

"Do you wish to give up?" Grim whispered as Richard shook his head no in response.

"I would die before that Grim." Richard replied back as Grim turned his attention to Thanos who started to move around once more.

"Time to die Nova." Thanos declared as right before he could start his attack he found himself feeling some pain in his back. It felt like three plasma bullets hit him in the back. Surly his opponent couldn't accomplish such a feat on his own.

"Round two ugly!" A voice roared out as Richard along with Thanos was shocked. Drax The Destroyer and the Star Lord himself were not only alive but coming into the battle.

"What the hell…Drax! Star Lord! Is that really you?" Richard called out as the two Guardians of the Galaxy started their tactical attack on Thanos.

"Who else would come in and save your ass Nova." Peter answered as he was firing plasma bullets from his signature blaster.

"Yeah!" Drax said as he was slashing the air causing what caused red energy to come from them. As the energy was able to connect with Thanos.

"I did not foresee this coming." Grim whispered as this was

"You say something Grim?" Richard asked as he had picked up on what Grim had said but wanted a repeat of it.

"Nothing, it seems like now that they're assisting you. I have no choice but to give them the same opportunity you have. Be sure to tell them of this opportunity Richard. I must be elsewhere." Grim stated before vanishing into nothingness.

"Weird." Was all Richard could say as the Guardians seemed to surprise even death.

"Bucket head! How about you come help us?" Drax suggested as he and Peter were trying to make their way toward Richard to regroup.

"Yeah, I'm on it." Richard answered before sending out multiple orbs of Nova force energy towards the sand. Hoping the explosions would cause the sand to cover the two guardians running towards his location.

"Thanks." Both Drax and Peter replied back as they not only ran past Thanos but were able to regroup with Richard just in time.

"So what's the deal Rich." Peter asked while looking at Thanos. A guy he thought they had taken out already. "What's Thanos of all things doing here on this planet?"

"Planet? Were in limbo and our way out is to beat Thanos." Richard explained earning confused looks from the two guardians.

"I'm going to act like what you said is true." Peter said still not believing that they were not only in limbo but the fact that beating Thanos was there ticket out of here. There had to be more to the story than that.

"Have I ever lied to you guys?" Richard said as a rhetorical question.

"No, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't every once in a while." Peter replied back now with his head wrapped around the idea of getting out of this space limbo.

"What are we waiting for? Let's fight." Drax said before the trio had to move out of the path of one of Thanos energy beams.

"Court me if you wish." Was all Thanos could say before continuing his offensive assault.

"Fine by us." Richard said before the trio dodged the beams of blue energy that Thanos sent towards them.

Nova started his strategy by flying as fast as he could around Thanos. Hitting the titan with beams made up of his Nova Force. Drax was currently making his way towards Thanos legs as his plan involved him slicing them off with Peter providing the two of them with cover fire in case they needed to make a quick escape.

"How the fates seem to be working in your favor Richard." Grim commented to themselves while watching the battle take place.

**A/N**

Be sure to read Guardians of The Galaxy issue three for more people. Issue three was really where I got into writing the title. Still, let me know what you guys think.


	3. Taking Out A Titan

_Issue 3: Taking Out A Titan_

_To think my day couldn't get any weirder._ Was all Richard could think of as he was standing side by side with the Guardians of the Galaxy. Somehow, some way Rocket Raccoon, Gamora, and Groot were able to fly in here through some portal. _Then again I am fighting for my life after all._

"Well, let's end this Guardians!" Peter shouted before the team went forth with the resolve to put Thanos down once and for all. Richard powered up once more and took to the skies giving them cover.

"Foolish." Thanos declared before shooting blue beams of energy towards the ground them.

"Oh no you don't big guy." Richard said before sending some of his Nova force energy towards Thanos. This caused the two waves of energy to cancel each other out.

_What the hell have I've been eating._ Richard asked himself as he couldn't do that previously. _Must be a second wind._ Richard chalked it up too before flying towards Thanos and landing a quick blast of energy on him.

"I will kill you all and I will be the one to get out of here." Thanos declared before focusing on hitting Richard out of the sky with his fist.

"Not today." Richard taunted before finding himself moving a bit faster than usual.

"Chrome dome's right." Rocket Raccoon said before shooting Thanos with an alien weapon that shot out an equivalent of a missile. The missile hit it's mark as Thanos felt pain coming from his left hand.

"I think you hurt him Rocket." Peter commented seeing that Thanos looked as though he was in pain.

"That was supposed to be a head shot." Rocket Raccoon muttered before taking aim once more and firing off two missiles. Both Gamora and Drax took that time to set up on Groot who was about to throw them in the air.

"I am Groot!" Groot shouted before launching Gamora and Drax towards Thanos. Drax and Gamora quickly took out their blades and proceeded to stab the Titan in his right arm.

"Keep moving." Drax said as the two were now trying to scale to Thanos head.

"Get off me." Thanos said not liking that these aliens were starting to win. As Drax and Gamora quickly jumped off Thanos just in time as he started to admit this blue aurora around him.

"Nova, you think you can get that aurora off him?" Peter asked as he and Rocket were shooting Thanos but couldn't get pass that shielding.

"You think I can." Richard replied back as he wasn't even sure what he could do against that.

"It looks like you powered up Nova." Rocket Raccoon commented as Richard "Nova" aurora seemed to be more intense than usual. "I say go for it man, we got your back."

"Here goes something." Richard said before he started his air assault hitting Thanos with all he had. What everyone noticed was that the aurora was breaking.

"Peter, switch to fire ammunition. After I say three count to five yourself and fire." Rocket Raccoon ordered as he was lining up his shot to his Thanos right in the chest.

"Gotcha." Peter said before he started to switch ammunition.

"**Fire Ready? Okay Fire."** Peter's Element Gun called out as Rocket started to mentally count down to three.

"Three." Rocket Raccoon shouted as he fired the missile towards Thanos. Peter on the other hand was counting down his shot.

"Five." Peter called out before firing as magic was about to happen. The missile was about to hit Thanos in the chest when it exploded. Thus letting off a powerful explosion thanks to Peter's fire ammunition. The Titan found himself falling down.

"I am Groot." Groot shouted as he had held down the Titan's feet which caused Thanos to fall back to the ground.

"End it Gamora, Drax!" Peter shouted as this was their only chance to put Thanos in the coffin.

"On it." They both called back before Richard grabbed each of them by the hand as they were flying towards the downed Thanos.

"You two do your thing, I about to do something to make sure he doesn't get back up again." Richard explained before he started flying upwards at a fast speed.

"It's over." Both Gamora and Drax said in unison as they hit Thanos right in the neck with his blades. Every alien had a jugular of some sort and they just hit Thanos.

"You will…never…kill me…." Thanos taunted while coughing up his equivalent of blood.

"This is us letting you know we can do it." Drax said feeling accomplished as Gamora was about to say something but noticed what seemed like blue lightning started to appear in the air.

"Let's move." Gamora said as Drax after seeing what Gamora was looking at ran away. Leaving Gamora with Thanos.

"I was always…..proud of you Gamora." Thanos admitted as that shocked Gamora.

"Thank You for raising me." Gamora said as regardless of everything, he was still the man who had raised her and for that, she at least owed him some last words if this was going to be the end.

"You talk as though this is…my end." Thanos said before finding a way to smirk. Just one thing he could do to get under Gamora's skin.

"It will be." Gamora said before taking off and running away from the blast zone.

"SO LONG THANOS! MAY YOU HAUNT US NO MORE!" Richard shouted before firing a powerful blue beam of Nova energy which obliterated Thanos entirely.

"I am Groot." Groot said from his position as the rest of the team had the same reaction.

"Jeez Richard, I knew you were packing but-." Peter started off before noticing that Richard was falling to the ground fast.

"Groot." Gamora said knowing that Groot was the only one who could make the save.

"I am Groot." Groot answered back before springing into action and using his arms to catch Richard.

"Sorry guys, I'm spent." Was all Richard could say before Grim appeared before them.

"Congratulations on your win Guardians and Nova. You have beat Thanos, a feat not many can say." Grim said as the team noticed a portal open which appeared to show space and not this limbo.

"That's it." Peter said not buying this deal.

"Of course not, on your ship, I left you something to do. A quest I recommend you do for the galaxy would be a stake if you do not." Grim stated before vanishing into thin air.

"Figures." Was all Drax could say as the team including Richard loaded up into the new Guardians ship and left the world of limbo.

_It has been millenniums since I've seen a Nova enter the Cosmic States. I do sense a few more Nova's out there that have that potential. I wonder what will happen next._ Grim told themselves before snapping his fingers as Thanos appeared in all of his glory.

"Why bring me back from deaths door?" Thanos questioned as he just had a great death. Why would Grim ruin it for him.

"Do you not want to collect the Infinity Gems once more? Let alone the other six." Grim answered as Thanos had a look of intrigue.

"You speak nothing but lies, they're only six Infinity Gems. That is what the legend told." Thanos said knowing that there were only six gems.

"I guess the Guardians will face no competition then." Grim said in an almost defeated voice.

"If you speak the truth then I could become Omni point once more." Thanos said allowing his mind to think of the possibilities.

"You could even court death if you wanted too." Grim informed Thanos as that was all the motivation he needed. Death would have to fight him once he gathered all twelve gems. There would be no choice in the matter.

"Where do I find them?" Thanos asked as he now had a new reason to live.

"That's for you to find out." Grim said before Thanos was teleported out of the limbo realm.

_Death and Life might kill me but I do not fear them._ Grim thought to themselves while thinking of the other galactic entities. _They will fear me once their dark secret gets out._

**A/N**

Read Guardians of the Galaxy issue 4 for the wrap up. I'm hinting at something happening with Richard in terms of his powers. It will be a mystery throughout the series. Also their is more to Grim as well. Not my strongest way of wrapping up an arc but it's something.


	4. Earth

_Issue 4: Earth_

_December 2__nd__ 2013_

_9:00am EST_

Our current scene is on Richard Rider being dropped off by the Guardians of the Galaxy.

"Hey, thanks for the lift, it would have been a pain to fly here." Richard said as he placed himself in one of those medical chambers and boy was he feeling fantastic.

"No problem man, be sure to tell Earths mightiest heroes were fine. They don't have to worry about protecting the galaxy, we got it." Peter stated earning a nod from Richard.

"Tell Stark, I'm waiting on my arc reactor." Rocket Raccoon mentioned as he wanted to take one of them apart and see if he could make something cool out of it.

"Any other request." Richard said in a joking tone.

"I am Groot." Groot replied back earning a smile from Richard.

"Yeah big guy, I'm sure will cross paths again man. I have an Infinity gem to deliver to you guys after all." Richard said.

"Don't tell the Avengers, the last thing we need is for them to panic. They have enough on their plate as is." Gamora said wisely as if they knew there were six other Infinity gems out there, there would be no telling what the heroes nor villains would do to obtain them.

"I figured that much, anyway I'm out guys. I'll contact you once I get something about the Infinity Gem here and when I contact World Mind." Richard said before flying off the ship. Quickly waving at the Guardians, he headed to Earth, his one true home.

_Avengers Tower_

_9:30am, EST_

You would think the first thing Richard would do is see his friends and loved ones first. Well, being a hero you have to check in with the superhero community first and foremost. Heck, they probably thought he was dead if the news about what went down in the Cancerverse found its way to Earth.

_Let's see if I remember the password._ Richard said as he typed on the keypad.

"**Access denied."** A robotic voice stated as Richard tried typing in another combination of numbers.

"**Access denied."** The robotic voice stated once more as Richard tried typing in another combination that he knew for sure would let him in.

"**Access denied." **The robotic voice said this time sounding almost like it was taunting him.

"And people wonder why I'm not an Avengers." Richard said before the door itself opened to reveal Ant-Man.

"Hank?" Richard asked unsure if that was Hank Pym in the Ant-Man costume.

"Hank? Names Eric..Eric o'Grady at your service." Eric said with a smirk.

"So you're Ant-Man now, what happened to that other guy I heard about..Scott chang, long." Richard said trying to remember Scott's last name.

"Lang you mean." Eric commented earning a nod from Richard. "I don't keep up with what the other Ant-Man are doing. I'm Ant-Man prime."

"Sure…is Captain America in?" Richard asked wanting to talk to someone with a bit more clout, respect maybe.

"Cap, yeah he's in the briefing room. Down the hall to your right." Eric said giving him the directions as to where he should go.

"Thanks." Richard said before proceeding to the area. As he turned the corner he bumped into a rather large fellow. Getting up he saw the person was dressed like Thor.

"Bill?" Richard said unsure if he was seeing things.

"Aye, Richard, I heard of your passing but here you're standing before me." Beta Ray Bill said.

"The rumors of my death have been over exaggerated." Richard replied back as he was happy to see someone he knew.

"Good to hear my friend. Anyway I must go, I have matters that I need to attend too." Beta Ray Bill answered back before making his way out of the tower.

_Bill an Avenger, man how long have I been gone?_ Richard asked himself as Beta Ray Bill wasn't someone who would stay on Earth for long periods of time.

"Richard Rider." Captain America called out as Iron Man, Black Panther, and Songbird were in the briefing room as well. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah, I'm alive and kicking Cap." Richard said before taking off his helmet. "Now can someone tell me how long I've been out."

"About a month give or take." Tony answered earning a look of shock from Richard.

"A month? You sure about that, it only felt like a day or two tops." Richard said recalling his experience with fighting Thanos two times in a row.

"Time in space will do that too you." T'Challa stated as he had studied about how time in space was compared to here on Earth.

"Makes me glad I didn't want to be an astronaut." Melissa muttered to herself, as she didn't have much to contribute to the conversation.

"You guys have enough time to catch me up on the current events. I feel like I haven't been on Earth in forever." Richard said as the team let out a sigh as there were a lot of events that Richard had missed out on.

_With Richard_

_The Moon, 10:30EST_

_Man Thor died, Bucky died, and there's a New Warriors team. Which I'm not on might I add._ Richard said remembering some of the key events that happened. _Well, at least my folks don't think I'm dead._

Richard was making his way to the moon. He knew he had to meet with a certain entity.

"Where are you Uatu? I need your help!" Richard called out while he started his searching for the one person who could help him. As after calling for him, Uatu seemed to appear out of thin air.

"Can you show me where Worldmind is? I haven't been able to establish contact with him." Richard explained to the entity who did nothing but look into Richards eyes. From there Richard was flooded with images. Seeing what appeared to be Nova's but wearing black rather than gold. He saw his brother talking to what appeared to be Worldmind. The last thing he saw a Hispanic male picking up and putting on a helmet but it appeared to be one of the black ones he saw earlier.

_Did Worldmind come up with a new dress code?_ Richard said joking a bit at seeing the black Nova corps members. _Who was that kid? He looked like he was in high school. So many questions and not enough answers. Well at least Worldmind is with Robbie, lord knows what Worldmind has had him do._ Was all Richard could think about before thanking Uatu for his assistance.

_First things first, get some well-deserved rest and find Worldmind. I guess the Infinity Gem can take second priority right now. The corps seems to need a pick me up and I'm here to deliver._

**A/N**

I'm bringing in the Black Nova Corps for this series. I'm going to be switching the main character between Richard and Sam. I know some fans hate Sam while others love him. So I'm going to do my best to make sure he's like able as the other half of the story hinges on him. Anyway let me know what you think, this issue went up Wednesday.


End file.
